<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Moon by nono_writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004371">New Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nono_writes/pseuds/nono_writes'>nono_writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kidnapping, M/M, chiaki's a sheep, dragon kanata, everyone's an animal au, kanata's evil in this im sorry, starts out with fluff tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:16:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nono_writes/pseuds/nono_writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Black sheep were very rare, born once in a blue moon.</p>
<p>Kanata was a dragon, and dragons love rare things. </p>
<p>That’s why he had to have him in his possession.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Morisawa Chiaki/Shinkai Kanata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello this is another interactive that I did with my friends on discord, so sorry if any of the characters are ooc aaaaaa.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kanata stared at the sheep. A black sheep that stuck out like a sore thumb.</p>
<p>Black sheep were very rare, born once in a blue moon.</p>
<p>Kanata was a dragon, and dragons love rare things. </p>
<p>That’s why he had to have him in his possession.</p>
<p>Kanata had been following the black sheep ever since, planning to snatch him away as soon as he could.</p>
<p>He now knew what he liked to do in his spare time, how close he was to the other animals in the village. He knew what his favorite food was, how he liked to dress.</p>
<p>He remembered everything.</p>
<p>He would obsess over his brown, tousled hair. The dark horns protruding from them and his adorable black tail peeking out from his clothes.</p>
<p>He also knew how wary the black sheep was of other animals. He usually stayed within his village of sheep, so Kanata had been practicing shifting into the appearance of one.</p>
<p>Kanata licked his lips and closed his eyes, concentrating. Two large curly horns started to grow out of his head. They wrapped around the soft, white ears that sprouted out. A stubby, white tail replaced his long, reptilian one. His large wings disappeared into thin air as if nothing was there in the first place.</p>
<p>He checked his reflection in a nearby pond. He looked exactly like one of the sheep, except for his eyes. They always remained the same, slit and slanted. They glared back at him through his reflection. Kanata sighed and moved on.</p>
<p>He stood up.</p>
<p>He would begin his plan to steal away the black sheep at once.</p>
<p>Before he started walking towards the group of sheep, an idea flashed through his head. He began clawing at his legs with his talon-like nails, making sure that he splattered blood on the ground. He hardly noticed the pain that shot up his legs.</p>
<p>He stole another glance at the black sheep. He was still there, laughing with all of the others.</p>
<p>Kanata slowly crept up on them, hiding in the long grass. Blood soaked through his ornate robes, staining them red. He stood up once he was closer and limped towards them.</p>
<p>“Help...me,” He pleaded. The sheep whipped around, alarmed at the stench of blood. The black sheep hurried towards him, looking concerned.</p>
<p>“What happened to you? You’re bleeding!”</p>
<p>Ah, his voice was angelic. Kanata longed to hear more of it.</p>
<p>“I-I got ‘attacked’ by a stray wolf…” he replied, voice shaking. Kanata staggered and fell onto his knees, lightheaded from the blood loss.</p>
<p>“Woah, stay with me,” the black sheep said, crouching down in front of Kanata. “Let’s get you back to our village, ok?” He offered Kanata a hand, pulling him up. Kanata leaned into him, unable to stand up on his own.</p>
<p>“Here, I’ll carry you.”</p>
<p>Before he could react, Kanata was scooped up and carried like a princess in the black sheep’s arms.</p>
<p>“Chiaki, you can’t just do that to someone you just met…” one of the other sheep said, slightly exasperated.</p>
<p>“Chiaki..?” Kanata murmured. Of course, he already knew the black sheep’s name.</p>
<p>“Oh! I completely forgot to introduce myself! My name is Chiaki Morisawa! What’s yours?”</p>
<p>“Kanata~.”</p>
<p>“Oh! Like that legendary dragon, Kanata Shinkai?” Chiaki began walking on a well-trodden path, making sure not to shake Kanata around too much.</p>
<p>“I was ‘named’ after him~.”</p>
<p>“That’s a cool name!” Chiaki stated. He turned to the other sheep. “You guys should go back to the village too! The wolf that attacked Kanata might still be around!”</p>
<p>“We’ll walk home with you, de gozaru!” one of them said, tugging on Chiaki’s clothes.</p>
<p>“Your sleeves…” another one said, gesturing towards a growing red stain on Chiaki’s clothes. Kanata’s blood was pouring freely from his wounds, dying the white fabric.</p>
<p>“You’re losing a lot of blood…” Chiaki said, worry evident in his voice.</p>
<p>Kanata was suddenly acutely aware of the lightheadedness that started to take over his mind.</p>
<p>“Chiaki… I’m going to ‘sleep’ now…”</p>
<p>Kanata closed his eyes and nestled his head against Chiaki’s warm chest.</p>
<p>“Hey, stay awake! Don’t die on me!” Chiaki panicked. Kanata smiled softly, knowing full well he wouldn’t die from such trivial injuries.</p>
<p>Kanata opened his eyes again, earning a relieved sigh from Chiaki.</p>
<p>“We’ll be there in a few minutes. Then we can get you treated as soon as possible.” Chiaki sped up slightly, his worry for Kanata growing by the second. He looked down at the “sheep” he held in his arms. Their eyes met.</p>
<p>“Woah, your eyes are so…” Chiaki began, only to trail off, trying to think of a way to describe them.</p>
<p>“Ah, do they ‘scare’ you?”</p>
<p>“No! Not at all! They’re…Uhm.” Chiaki blushed. “...Beautiful.”</p>
<p>Kanata reddened as well. No one had ever called his eyes “beautiful” before.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Chiaki.”</p>
<p>“Oh! The village is just past that corner! Let’s go!” Chiaki broke into a run, tightening his grip on Kanata.</p>
<p>Kanata widened his eyes, shocked at the view before him. He had seen the village from above before, but he had never seen it up close.</p>
<p>Many sheep were wandering around the village, making the air lively and active. Lined up next to a neatly paved street were comfortable-looking houses. Flowers were growing everywhere, along with hedges and trees, making the village look very green and forest-like. There were sheep running stands of food and drinks, and some were even selling expensive-looking jewelry. </p>
<p>Chiaki ran to a house that stood in the center of a square and kicked the door open, startling the sheep inside.</p>
<p>“A wolf attacked this sheep! He needs treatment immediately!” he shouted, putting Kanata down on a clean, white bed.</p>
<p>Immediately, sheep began swarming around him, cleaning up his wounds and bandaging them.</p>
<p>“These might scar,” one of the sheep told Kanata, “but we’ll do our best to heal you.”</p>
<p>“Thank you~.” Kanata almost felt guilty for deceiving such kind animals. Almost.</p>
<p>They cleaned up the blood that colored the sheets a bright red and handed him some new clothes to wear. Then they gave him some fruits and water and left him with Chiaki, leaving some painkillers on the table next to the bed.</p>
<p>“How do you feel?” Chiaki asked, still slightly concerned for Kanata.</p>
<p>“I feel much ‘better’~,” Kanata replied, smiling.</p>
<p>Chiaki smiled back. “I’m glad you’re better… We sent out the warriors of the village to track down the wolf, but they didn’t find any trace of it.” He sighed, clearly worried. “Anyway, I was going to ask you about your home. Do you need to go back soon?”</p>
<p>“Mmm… I would like to ‘stay’ here for a while if that is ‘ok’.”</p>
<p>Chiaki beamed at him and said, “If you want, you can live with me for a while!”</p>
<p>Kanata thought about it for a moment.</p>
<p>“That would be ‘nice’.”</p>
<p>And so, once Kanata was healthy enough to walk by himself again a few weeks later, he moved in with Chiaki.</p>
<p>Chiaki’s house was small yet cozy. It had one bedroom, a kitchen, a living room, and a large garden.</p>
<p>Chiaki held the door open, allowing Kanata to go in first. </p>
<p>“Alright, I’ll take the couch. You can sleep in my bed.” Chiaki said. He picked up a box of fruits from the garden and set them in the kitchen for them to enjoy later.</p>
<p>“I should be the one to ‘take’ the couch. I am the ‘guest’.”</p>
<p>“But I’m the host! I should take the couch, or else I’d be a bad host!”</p>
<p>“I will ‘take’ the couch.”</p>
<p>In the end, they decided to share the small bed.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you’re ok with this?” Chiaki said, blushing. The bed was slightly too small for the two of them, leading to Kanata’s face being alarmingly close to his.</p>
<p>“Yes, I am ‘fine’.”</p>
<p>Chiaki smiled awkwardly, then yawned.</p>
<p>He turned to the wall, his back facing Kanata.</p>
<p>“Goodnight! I hope you have sweet dreams!”</p>
<p>After a minute or so had passed, Kanata heard soft snores coming from Chiaki. He, however, did not fall asleep as quickly. His gleaming emerald eyes were on the exposed neck of his target. He parted his mouth slightly, his sharp fangs showing, and contemplated taking a bite.</p>
<p>He shook his head and closed his mouth.</p>
<p>“I must wait a little longer.”<br/>-	-	-<br/>A  few hours later, Chiaki woke up, sweating.</p>
<p>Kanata had his arms wrapped around him, his legs tangling with Chiaki’s. He had his face buried at the crook of Chiaki’s neck.</p>
<p>Something sharp was poking at his skin. </p>
<p>He looked down to where Kanata’s hands were and noticed something strange.</p>
<p>Claws.</p>
<p>Long, sharp claws were growing out of each of Kanata’s fingertips.</p>
<p>Chiaki gasped, waking Kanata up.</p>
<p>“Mmm… what’s ‘wrong’ Chiaki~?”</p>
<p>Chiaki looked at his sleepy face, then back at the claws. His eyes widened.</p>
<p>They were gone.</p>
<p>It must have been his imagination, or perhaps a trick of the light.</p>
<p>“N-Nothing. I just had a bad dream.”</p>
<p>“Would you like to ‘talk’ about it?”</p>
<p>“No, it’s ok.”<br/>-	-	-<br/>When Kanata woke up the next day, Chiaki had already prepared breakfast.</p>
<p>“Good morning, sleepyhead!” Chiaki greeted him as he came out of the room.</p>
<p>He couldn’t help but glance at Kanata’s hands.</p>
<p>No claws.</p>
<p>“Good morning~,” Kanata yawned, taking a seat at the table. Chiaki had cut up a bunch of fruits and lined them up nicely on a plate.</p>
<p>“So what should we do today?” he said as he began eating.</p>
<p>“Let’s go ‘shopping’ for jewelry~.”</p>
<p>“Jewelry?”</p>
<p>“Jewelry often has ‘gems’. I love ‘gems’~.” Kanata smiled, thinking of his crystal collection back at his castle. He had loved collecting different rocks ever since he was little, picking up crystals of various shapes, sizes, and colors. He couldn’t wait to show Chiaki.</p>
<p>“I think I know just the right shop,” Chiaki said, grinning.</p>
<p>They finished their breakfast and cleaned up quickly, eager to start their day.</p>
<p>“Here, take these clothes.” Chiaki handed him a small pile of clothes. “You can use these while you stay here. They’re some clothes that I had lying around. I hope they’ll fit you!” </p>
<p>“Thank you, Chiaki~.”</p>
<p>Kanata went to change, choosing an elegant white shirt with colorful, striped sleeves. The shirt had a soft collar that brushed against his neck. He put on black pants with a yellow stripe running through the middle of both legs. He spotted a breechcloth and slipped it over his waist, placing a fluffy belt loosely over it to keep it in place.</p>
<p>“Chiaki~ I’m done~.”</p>
<p>Chiaki peeked his head into the room, his eyes widening when he saw Kanata’s outfit.</p>
<p>“Woah…” </p>
<p>“Is it not to your ‘liking’?” </p>
<p>“N-no! I think you look really...uh…” Chiaki paused, lowering his eyes bashfully. “...pretty.”</p>
<p>“So that is what Chiaki ‘thinks’ of me?” Kanata smiled, amused. </p>
<p>Chiaki cleared his throat and scratched his head, clearly embarrassed.</p>
<p>“Anyway… let’s go?” he said, attempting to change the subject.</p>
<p>Kanata nodded, and they headed outside, looking forward to a day full of shopping and having fun with each other.</p>
<p>“Let me take you to one of my favorite crystal shops!” Chiaki took Kanata’s hand in his and led him through the busy streets of the village.</p>
<p>They walked for a few minutes before coming to a stop in front of a small shop. Chiaki looked over at Kanata and said, “The owner of this shop can be a little…overwhelming at times. If that happens, just smile and nod, okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay~?” Kanata replied. He tilted his head, slightly confused.</p>
<p>Chiaki opened the door, having to bow slightly to enter the shop, tugging the blue-haired “sheep” behind him.</p>
<p>An assortment of jewelry adorned by rare and colorful jewels was the first thing Kanata saw when he entered the door. He admired their beauty, picking up a ring with green crystals decorating it. </p>
<p>“Peridot. Good choice,” a deep voice said. </p>
<p>Kanata turned around, still clutching the ring. </p>
<p>A tall, gray-haired owl stood in front of him, his large, gray wings folded up neatly.</p>
<p>“Nagisa! I haven’t seen you in a long time!” Chiaki exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Ah, Chiaki, I see you brought a friend. He picked up our newest ring, a peridot ring.”</p>
<p>Kanata held the ring to his chest protectively. He was unsure of whether or not to trust the owl after remembering the warning Chiaki had given him just a few moments before.</p>
<p>“Peridot is the birthstone of the 8th moon.” The owl flew over to the other side of the store, grabbing something. He then flew back, putting the object into Chiaki’s hands.</p>
<p>“Those two come in a set.” </p>
<p>Chiaki looked into his hands and saw an identical ring. He looked closer and realized that instead of having peridots decorating it, it had blue crystals. He recognized it as his birthstone, sapphire.</p>
<p>“How did you know this was my birthstone?”</p>
<p>“You’ve told me before,” Nagisa stated. “Now, would you and your friend like to buy it? It’s on sale.” </p>
<p>Chiaki glanced at Kanata, who was still examining the ring.</p>
<p>“We’ll buy the rings!” Chiaki said, fishing out his wallet from his bag. He gave Nagisa some golden coins and then turned to Kanata.</p>
<p>“Can I see your ring for a moment?”</p>
<p>Kanata hesitated, then reluctantly placed the ring onto his waiting palm. Chiaki looked at the ring, then glanced back at Kanata.</p>
<p>“This peridot’s the same color as your eyes!” Chiaki grinned. “Here, give me your hand.”</p>
<p>He took Kanata’s hand and slipped the ring onto his ring finger. </p>
<p>“It is almost like Chiaki is ‘proposing’ to me,” Kanata chuckled, smiling when Chiaki started reddening. He took Chiaki’s hand and placed the ring on his ring finger.</p>
<p>Kanta blushed slightly as his hand reached out to cup Chiaki’s face.</p>
<p>“Um, not in my shop, please,” the owl said. </p>
<p>The two of them realized just how close they were and immediately jumped back, looking away in embarrassment. </p>
<p>The owl sighed and began mumbling something under his breath.</p>
<p>“We should go now…” Chiaki whispered. He took Kanata’s hand, pulling him out of the store.</p>
<p>“Good luck with your marriage!” Nagisa shouted after them, causing Chiaki to pinch his nose and groan. He quickened his pace, and they hurried out of the street.</p>
<p>After they had walked for a short while, they stopped in front of a small shopping district. </p>
<p>“Anyway, what do you want to do next?” Chiaki asked, still clutching Kanata’s hands in his own</p>
<p>“Hmm… I am a little ‘hungry’.” Kanata pointed to a nearby food stand. “Can we ‘eat’ something from there?”</p>
<p>“Sure! The food there is pretty good. I’ve had it before!” Chiaki said excitedly, practically dragging Kanata to the food stand.</p>
<p>“Niki! It’s been such a long time since I last ate from here, hasn’t it?” </p>
<p>The sheep running the stall perked his ears up and faced them, wiping his gray bangs away from his face.</p>
<p>“Morisawa-kun! I’m glad you’re back! It just isn’t the same without you!”</p>
<p>Niki glanced over at Kanata and then at their intertwined hands. </p>
<p>“Finally got yourself a boyfriend, huh?” He smiled mischievously. </p>
<p>“N-no, it’s not-” Chiaki began. He stopped, then sighed and said, "Yes, this is my boyfriend, Kanata.”</p>
<p>Kanata widened his eyes, his cheeks turning red almost instantly. </p>
<p>“Lover’s special coming right up! I’ve been waiting for the day I could make this for you, Morisawa-kun!” </p>
<p>Chiaki felt a tug on his sleeve. </p>
<p>“Ch-Chiaki~, are we really ‘boyfriends’?”</p>
<p>Chiaki was unable to meet his eyes, a blush coloring his face red. </p>
<p>“I…uh…” He laughed nervously, unsure of how to respond. He wasn’t sure what he had been thinking, calling Kanata his boyfriend. </p>
<p>“Chiaki~?”</p>
<p>“Well, yes, but-” </p>
<p>“Lover’s special!” Niki shouted, interrupting what Chiaki was saying. </p>
<p>“Oh, l-let’s eat!” Chiaki said quickly, grabbing the plate of food. </p>
<p>“It’s on the house for you, my friend~.” Niki winked at him, “Enjoy your meal!”</p>
<p>Chiaki thanked him and motioned for Kanata to follow him. He sat down at one of the empty tables in front of the stand, Kanata seating himself on a chair in front of him. </p>
<p>“What is this?” Kanata asked, looking at the steaming plate of food placed in front of them.</p>
<p>“Have you never had spaghetti before?” Chiaki exclaimed, incredulous. </p>
<p>“Spa...gehtti?”</p>
<p>Chiaki watched Kanata struggle to scoop up the thin strands of spaghetti and decided to help him. He twirled the spaghetti around his fork and brought it to Kanata’s lips.</p>
<p>“Here you go!”</p>
<p>Kanata stared at the fork, then opened his mouth and ate the spaghetti. His eyes lit up, and he swallowed quickly, licking his lips.</p>
<p>“This is…very ‘good’.” He copied the way Chiaki picked up his spaghetti and brought the fork to Chiaki’s lips. </p>
<p>“Your turn~.”</p>
<p>Chiaki turned red but obliged, eating from the fork Kanata offered him.</p>
<p>Their eyes met, and they giggled, continuing to eat the spaghetti in this manner. </p>
<p>Once they had finished the food, they thanked Niki for the meal and headed home. Kanata’s head was on Chiaki’s shoulder the entire way back, fingers intertwined. </p>
<p>Once they were in front of their home, Chiaki suddenly turned around and faced Kanata.</p>
<p>“Let’s dance a little!” He smiled and led Kanata behind his house. He tugged Kanata into the middle of the garden, pulling him into an embrace. They started dancing slowly, still clutching onto each other. Kanata sighed happily and placed his chin on Chiaki’s shoulder, his arms placed tightly around the brown-haired sheep’s waist. </p>
<p>Chiaki started humming as they waltzed slowly. Kanata smiled and joined in, humming quietly with him. </p>
<p>Kanata snuggled even closer to Chiaki.</p>
<p>“I can’t wait to make you mine…” Kanata whispered, his grip on Chiaki tightening. </p>
<p>Chiaki’s humming ceased.</p>
<p>“W-what?”</p>
<p>Kanata cupped his face in his hands, smiling.</p>
<p>“Nothing~.” </p>
<p>He leaned forward and pecked Chiaki’s cheeks softly. The latter inhaled sharply, eyes widening in surprise.</p>
<p>“K-Kanata? What…did you just?” Chiaki stuttered, turning red.</p>
<p>Kanata continued covering his face in small kisses, turning Chiaki into a sputtering mess.</p>
<p>“W-woah!” Chiaki laughed. “That tickles!” He broke away from their embrace and grabbed Kanata’s hands. </p>
<p>“L-let’s go inside. It’s getting cold.” </p>
<p>He led Kanata towards the entrance of their home, a blush still covering his cheeks.</p>
<p>They entered and quickly changed into more comfortable clothes. </p>
<p>Kanata leaned against Chiaki’s chest.</p>
<p>“I am a little ‘tired’.” Kanata yawned, tugging on his shirt. “Let’s go ‘sleep’,” he insisted. </p>
<p>Chiaki nodded and wrapped an arm around Kanata’s waist, steering him towards the bed. He got in first, then invited Kanata into his arms. Chiaki covered them in a warm blanket that was big enough to cover both of them. </p>
<p>Kanata wrapped his arms and legs around Chiaki and nestled his head into the crook of his neck. </p>
<p>“Kanata?” Chiaki said after a while of silence.</p>
<p>“Hm~?”</p>
<p>“Good night!”</p>
<p>Kanata smiled.</p>
<p>“Good night, Chiaki~.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>